A New Path
by Firerabbit05
Summary: M. Trunks returns to the time line he helped create, his own universe destroyed. He wants revenge, but another wants freedom and peace of mind. There will be surprises and maybe adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I do lay claim to any OC's I throw into the mix. This story has a deep focus on Mirai Trunks, but in later chapters the thoughts and feelings of an OC will step in and take the mantle of the main character. I'm not very good at Summaries so you will just have to read. **

**For those that wait for me to continue my True Blood Story. I will finish it but I can't promise anything immediate. I don't know why but I find myself without a muse for that story. I think after today I'll write another chapter. Seeing the last episode of this season might be what I need in order to write.**

**I hope you enjoy the beginning of this story though….**

**Another Time line:**

There was nothing left, only the scent of death. Trunks should have felt more, but growing up with death can leave you terribly hollow. Still his thoughts continued to pull in one direction. He couldn't help but think of that short time ago when everything had become better. He had ultimately defeated cell and the androids'. Trunks had even created a time line where the world still had its heroes, but in his world none of that mattered now. Its always seemed the same, just an endless spiral of good and evil. It hadn't taken long for a new, and stronger evil to take the place of those that had tormented trunks youth. Everything he had fought for, was gone.

Dr. Gero had perished much like he had in the 'new' timeline Trunks had created. However in that universe they had destroyed the machine that held Dr. Gero's ambitions. It was this mistake, this small unforeseen thing in his world that had caused all the misery he now held. Trunks walked around the dead and rumble, looking only at the sky. In truth, it had been his mothers fault as well. She should have had more faith in him, and maybe that's what hurt the most. Like everything else, she was gone as well. Trunks could still see her death as if it again was happening right before his eyes. She hadn't even screamed, and even as Trunks had watched he could have sworn that there was a soft curve in her lips. A smile forming as she experienced her own demise, leaving behind a son who had fought so hard.

Standing in front of the blackened ashes of Capsule corps, Trunks took out a last remaining artifact. He only glanced at the capsule in his hand before releasing what was inside. Never again did he expect the need for it. Trunks slowly ran his hand over the time machine, only stopping when he reached a word on it that had lost its meaning. The word 'hope' was nothing but a perverse joke to him now, something to laugh at. Trunks gathered energy into his hand, and with not even a fraction of his power the offending word was scorched from his sight.

**Mean while in a better Time line:**

Bulma could kick Vegeta's butt, he had eaten everything in the house. Dishes were everywhere, piled in every visible direction. She was glad that she could afford cleaning services, still it was an awful mess to behold.

"Mom, I'm hungry and so is Goten!" Trunks was standing next too Goten with his arms crossed and left foot tapping continuously.

Bulma hated both the arrogant smirk and posture Trunks had adopted from his father. Although she supposed it was her fault as well, she spoiled him way too much. "Sorry sweetie, but your father took it apon himself to clean out the fridge." Anything to avoid a tantrum from her son, she made her way to the phone and began dialing, "How about pizza, does that sound good?"

Bulma never even heard their excited replies, standing in the doorway of the kitchen was Mirai Trunks. She dropped the phone and didn't feel it leave her hand, "Your back."

"I suppose I am", Mirai Trunks spoke softly. He didn't really feel like he was back, and everything felt like a dream now. Leaving behind the world he had been born in hadn't been out of necessity, and in truth he would have welcomed his own end there. In the end he had chosen to come to there world for the same reason he had come before. They needed to be warned, and he needed revenge.

"Who the hell are you!" Chibi Trunks was pointing an accusing finger at his much older counterpart.

"He looks kind of like you Trunks, but bigger", Goten held a thoughtful finger to his lips. He walked all around Mirai Trunks, looking him up and down. After finished his silly examination he just nodded and smugly looked at his friend.

"No way I'm much better looking, and besides he seems mean", Chibi Trunks spoke with as if the sight of Mirai Trunks offended him. "Come on Goten, lets go to your place and get some food."

Bulma did the parent thing and insisted Chibi Trunks call her should he decide to spend the night. After all of that was taken care of she returned her attention to her 'other' son. Bulma knew there was something wrong, not just because he was there, but somehow he was wrong. Her memory of him was of a young man who had seen many horrors, but still had hope and love in his heart. He wasn't that way to her now, it was as if he'd been transformed. In a way he reminded her of Vegeta, and it scared her.

"Tell me what's happened", Bulma knew even as she asked that he wouldn't be entirely open with her about it.

"What makes you think anything's happened, can't I just visit you?" Trunks said all of this with a cold smile.

"I'm your mother Trunks, I just know," Bulma felt a sorrow creep into her heart, and she didn't even know the true cause.

He laughed, it just couldn't be helped. Trunks knew that it wasn't fair of him to be this way towards her. He knew even as he looked at this healthier, and happier version of his mother that her choices were different. The Bulma of this world hadn't wronged him, she hadn't helped create his worlds end.

"Your not my mother, she's dead and gone," He said the words, but the horror on her face brought him back to where he was now. "I'll tell you what happened, but it should wait until everyone is here," He just didn't have it in him to repeat what he had to say, not even just one time.

"All right, I'll make some calls," Bulma's throat was tight, and knew her voice reflected this. As much as she wanted to say more it would have to wait. She didn't think it was the right time, Bulma wanted to hear what Trunks would soon say. Maybe if she knew the cause of his pain, then she could understand who he had transformed into.

"Where is Vegeta," even as Trunks asked he knew the answer. It wasn't hard to sense his fathers chi, as always he was training.

Bulma was surprised, he had always referred to Vegeta as his father. "He is training in GR, would you like me to take you to him? She wanted more time with him, maybe find a way to help him.

"No, I can find my own way," Trunks said this with barley a whisper.

Why he wanted to seek out his father, he didn't know. Vegeta wasn't the emotional type, and all he could offer his son was a fight. Trunks considered that this was what he needed. A long hard fight, and why not…it was the only time he really felt anything now.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta was as always pushing himself to the limit. He had increased the gravity in the room to a crushing level, and had set all training bots to amplify his energy attacks. He was dodging his own Ki blasts from every angle, the sweat burned into his eyes and with every movement there was an unbearable pain in every joint. To Vegeta it was just another day, and in his opinion an all together pathetic excuse for a training session.

"What are you looking at boy, like my training outfit…better than a pink shirt I suppose," Vegeta hadn't even paused his movements. He had sensed his son's return the moment he'd breathed the air in their universe.

When Trunks had first approached the GR building, he was immediately hit with the loud wailing's of the computer. The warnings it kept repeating apparently had something to do with the danger levels his father was ignoring.

"Father, you seem well." Trunks had only ever known this version of his father, and even now he wondered what things would have been like had he been there in his life from before.

"Dispense with the pleasantries'. I have better things to do." Vegeta would not allow any interruption to his training for just pointless conversation. He raised both hands and sent a wave of energy towards the fight bots now surrounding him.

Trunks watched as the bots tried to absorb and amplify his fathers energy. Some succeeded, but most were completely overloaded and destroyed. The amplified energy surged and pulsed towards Vegeta, Trunks wondered how the mere proximity to it didn't sear hateful burns into them.

Vegeta didn't try to dodge this new threat, he would take it head on. Creating a chi shield around himself, he gathered even more energy to counter act the reflected blast. It proved to be enough, the energies created collided and sizzled out. However in the process the GR's systems were apparently scorched, everything shut off around them; including the lights.

Vegeta didn't need the light to see his son standing rigidly by the door he had just entered from. His chi energy said enough about his position.

"Afraid of the dark boy", Vegeta waited for a reply. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't trying to get under Trunk's skin. Looking at his son he just knew that something was wrong with him. That there was something that needed to fight its way out, and Vegeta was ready to accommodate it.

"The dark is all I've ever known, it's only what's in the dark that warrants fear", Trunks removed his jacket and began to pace.

Without out any warning a ball of blue energy came speeding towards Trunks. He let it get mere milliseconds from his face before catching and returning it to it's owner. Before releasing it back, Trunk's poured some of his own energy into it, letting it increase in both size and power. Back and forth, father and son sent the blue ball, each time making it ever stronger and more dangerous. The light from the ball of energy lifted shadows and created an interesting sight. It eventually got to the point that both were forced to increase there energy level and become super saiyans.

The golden light emitted from them both added to the mass of blue energy, this completely eliminated any existing darkness within the GR. It was a wordless game now, a strange version of catch. Were either one of them to fail in catching the amassed energy it would have certainly destroyed the gravity room. Trunks got the ball and this time held on to it. He slowly absorbed what he had put into it, not bothering to say anything he threw the ball back to Vegeta who then did the same. This of course signaled the end of both the light show and there game.

"Why did you come back", Vegeta could never pride himself on his conversational skills. Even as he asked, a part of him admitted to being glad his son had come back.

"To fight", Trunks warily said.

Vegeta's eyes were piercing, and as he watched his son he took note of his eyes. They did not waver from his at all. With in them he saw the same things that years under Frieza had done to his own eyes.

"I had planned on reveling all to everyone at once," Trunks didn't wish for an argument.

As if it was planned, Bulma's voice was suddenly heard on the intercom, and with it the lights returned.

"Vegeta, do you have to break everything", Bulma practically growled, "Lucky for you guys I was easily able to reset some of the basic systems."

"Woman, I will break what I like", Vegeta returned, "Besides you are more than capable of fixing the problem."

Trunks eyebrows rose at this, if he didn't know better he thought he just heard a compliment coming from his fathers mouth. From the look on Bulma's face she also had taken note of it. Her face lit up, and she was noticeably happier, but beyond that there was no acknowledgment of the compliment.

"Right, well everyone's here now", Bulma's eyes fell on her son as she said this.

"All right, we'll be there", Trunks said, "Father will you be coming also?"

Vegeta merely grunted and began his leave towards the door, Trunks not long after him.

It wasn't long before all the Z-fighters had gathered in a large living room within Capsule Corps main building. His younger self, and the one called Goten were still presently with Chi-chi at Goku's home. In a way Trunks was glad to not have to see him. Looking at his younger self stirred strange feelings within him, to know that he himself would never have such a wonderful and happy life…

"Thank you all for coming, I'm sorry this can't just be a simple visit," Trunks said this rather tiredly. It wasn't the kind of tired you regularly see, but one possibly felt by one very much older.

They had all gotten through with the expected greeting and welcome backs. Trunks had thought that part would have brought some joy forth into his heart. But it all had felt really rather mundane, and only made him all the more tense for what he had to say.

"My world is gone, nothing but the dead remain there", Trunks didn't want pity so he hurried on, "I defeated all the androids, including cell…but something more sinister of Gero's came forth."

"The machine that looked after Cell was not destroyed in my time line", he watched all there expressions as he continued, "With some help it brought into the world three beings, much more sinister than anything before them."

"But the machine was destroyed here…so how does it affect us", Krillin said confused.

"Let him finish, I believe it does affect us greatly", Piccolo's intuition proved accurate.

"They are masking their energy signatures', but they are here…in this world," Trunks continued, "And without a doubt…they are by far much stronger than everyone in this room.


End file.
